


Make Me Eggs and Rub My Head

by Alliemackenzie28



Series: H50/ Sentinel Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to dial down.  Takes place right after 'Shoot First'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Eggs and Rub My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sorry this took so long! Enjoy!

Danny made himself a pot of coffee, dumped cream and sugar into a mug, and made himself a to- do list.  
Laundry (soap?)  
Food- call mamo/ try tomato sandwiches  
SenSafe cleaning stuff  
Call mom  
Call dave- not renewing lease  
Omg how do i f*ing keep him warm

After dumping some of his coffee into the sink so he didn’t dump it on himself, Danny went exploring. Steve’s house was two stories plus a garage and a basement. The garage was off the kitchen, and Danny stuck his head in. It was pretty typical, smelling of grease and sawdust, with some kind of old car under a grimy canvas cover. The washer and dryer were in here too- 70’s yellow.  
The first floor he’d mostly seen- just the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a sparsely decorated guest suite. Upstairs was the master suite, a full bathroom, and two other bedrooms, one of which was cluttered and being used as an office. The master suite was neat to the point of obsession, Danny thought, but then realized that maybe Steve had just allowed his military training to run wild in here. Everything was simple and fairly plain, done in grays and whites- perfect for Sentinel eyes. On one bedside table was an empty glass, a flashing alarm clock, some random coins, one of which was definitely not American, and a watch with a gigantic black- on- black face. Danny reached for the watch automatically, unable to keep his tactile hands away from the interesting surfaces. The outer dial clicked around counterclockwise under his fingers. A dial. Danny ran into the hallway and screeched to a halt at the top of the stairs, which he took at a more reasonable pace, determined not to hurt Steve’s ears.  
The Sentinel was still asleep, looking pale and vulnerable as he lay curled into himself on the couch. Danny set his hand on the man’s shoulder, and Steve flinched hard, hands coming up in front of his face in what Danny guessed to be a fighting stance. Danny kept his hand firmly on Steve’s shoulder and spoke softly to him, grounding him. Eventually, the Sentinel’s breathing slowed and his eyes focused on Danny and he dropped back onto the pillows, panting and exhausted.   
Danny, unable to contain his excitement, spoke quietly. “Steve. Ok, is this your watch? Yeah? Ok, we can solve this dial thing, cause I seriously think you might just need something you’re really familiar with, ok? Alright, what’s this thing called here?” Danny pushed the outer dial around counter clockwise with his finger. Steve’s face lit up with understanding.  
“Bezels,” he said. Fingering his left wrist, Steve brushed his thumb along his skin and Danny was rewarded with the biggest smile he’d seen so far. “Bezels!”  
“Bezels? This is called a bezel? Well that’s a stupid name, cause this is a dial, and I’m assuming you’re familiar with it cause this is some kind of crazy Army watch, right?”  
“Navy. It’s- yeah, we can definitely use this for my dials.” Steve looked as excited as a kid in a candy store and Danny beamed right back at him.  
“Wanna do-” Steve was nodding and replying before Danny could finish the thought.  
“Yeah, yeah, talk me through, you start.” Danny began talking Steve through dialing down just like he had before, but this time Steve brushed his thumb along his wrist like before as he worked on each sense. Halfway through, tears began leaking from the Sentinel’s eyes as he worked, and by the time they were done, he had tracks all the way down the sides of his face. Slowly, Steve opened his eyes and focused on Danny.  
“I haven’t-” his voice broke. “- haven’t really gotten to see you yet. I don’t think… I mean, I- I’ve never dialed this far down before, not even with Freddy, not with anybody. Bezels!”   
“Buddy, that’s great! I mean, I don’t think it’s great that you couldn’t dial down before, but I’m really happy the watch thing worked for you, right?” Danny was practically glowing with happiness, but Steve was obviously exhausted. “You hungry?”   
“Starving.”

Danny’d had two full semesters on Sentinel safe cooking, so he felt a little more prepared for this than the whole bonding- while- one- party- was- clinically- dead thing. He’d stock the fridge and cabinets with plain, organic, unseasoned foods, so after he got the freshly dialed-down Sentinel settled on the couch, he got a chicken boiling in a pot of water on the stove for broth and pulled out the rice cooker. Padding back into the living room in his socks, he sat down and pulled Steve’s feet into his lap, waking him up from his brief nap.   
“So. How’s it smell?” asked Danny, a little nervous.  
“Ok,” rasped Steve with a shy smile.   
“Yeah? How long’s it been since that happened?” Steve meets his eyes.  
“Too long.”  
Danny blends heavy cream into the chicken broth and takes it to Steve in a mug with a spoon. He gets Steve sitting more upright by sitting him up and stuffing another pillow behind his upper back and head but when he hands him the mug, the Sentinel doesn’t have the strength to hold it. Steve’s obviously nervous about food, but he lets Danny dip a finger into the mixture and put a drop on his bottom lip. As soon as the broth is in his mouth, Steve turns his head and Danny swears that if he’d been able to he would have grabbed the mug from him.  
“More?” asks Danny, holding out a spoonful. Steve nods, still staring at the mug. Danny feeds him spoonful after spoonful of the thick liquid, and Steve eats with more and more enthusiasm until, when the mug is empty, he’s nearly in tears again from sheer joy. Danny chuckles as he sets aside the mug.  
“Wow, been awhile since you had a decent meal?”  
“Since Frankie died,” says Steve. His voice is already stronger.

When Danny wakes up, it’s light outside, and they’re still together on the couch, Steve surrounded by pillows and blankets, Danny sitting up with Steve’s feet in his lap.


End file.
